Various forms of lighting that use light emitting diodes (LED) light sources have recently been introduced. LEDs have a long life compared to other lamps, have a smaller physical form, operate on low voltage, are durable and allow digital addressing among other benefits. LEDs are primarily used in mobile appliances, signage, displays, architectural, transportation and consumer applications.
LEDs with their unique attributes have been introduced in applications not possible with other lamps before. However, some of the unique attributes, in turn, contribute to shortcomings in some other areas. For instance, because of the small physical form, lamp replacement (LED replacement) may be difficult where the LED assemblies are in an enclosed, confined or hard-to access.
The present invention relates to LED lamp replacement for LEDs assemblies that are mounted on a surface such as instrument panels, swimming pool, spa, pond, whirlpool, hot tub, shower, steam room, bath tub, jetted bath tub, water fall, fountain or other structure that contains or receives water or other fluid.
More specifically the present invention relates to LED lamp replacement in situations (constructions) where it is impractical to replace an LED lamp from the rear or underside of a panel, wall or other structure.
Surface mounted LED lighting systems of the prior art have addressed the problems associated with replacing the LED light source in various ways, including the use of specialized lenses, sockets and/or sleeves that may render such assemblies complicated and/or cumbersome. Also, in applications where space behind or below the surface is limited, it may be difficult to assure that proper connections are made when changing the LED because the terminals of the LED are situated relatively close to the rear or underside of the surface. Some examples of prior art surface-mounted lamp assemblies are as follows:
Taiwanese Patent Publication 0538547B entitled “Surface Mounted LED Lamp Package” describes a surface mounted LED system and methods for replacement of its LEDs.
Japanese Patent Publication 10134897A2 entitled “Modular Jack with Indicator Light” describes an LED replacement method wherein a panel that holds the LEDs is pulled away from a housing to enable LED replacement.
Japanese Patent Publication 5334904A2 entitled “Pilot Lamp for Printed Board” describes a system wherein a panel-mounted lens is disposed on a top plate and the LEDs are mounted on a bottom plate and the top plate is separable from the bottom plate to allow LED replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,774 entitled “Electrically Illuminated Push-Buttons and Indicators” describes a lens with associated sleeves and a lamp mounted under the lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,844 entitled “Lamp Assembly” describes a lamp assembly and associated bulb socket structure as well as a related lens wherein the lamp can be removed and replaced from either end of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,914 titled “Illuminated Indicating Instrument with Front Replacement Lamps” describes a casing a having illuminating lamps within the casing. The sockets for the lamps remain in the instrument, the removed lamps being readily accessible for replacement without requiring dismantling of the instrument casing.
Also, a number of surface mounted lamp assemblies of the prior art have used lenses that screw onto the body of the lamp assembly. In such assemblies, because of the thread lead, it can be difficult to tighten the lens onto the body and at the same time be assured that the lens will assume a particular desired position.
There remains a need in the art for the development of new surface mountable lamp assemblies that provide for easy lamp replacement.